jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Galactic Directory (1.5)
This page lists the planets in the Universe, and who controls them. Please update it with any changes. The planets are listed by Region. The controlling faction is also listed, separated by a "–" from the planet. Some planets may also have a Governor or other planetary leader listed after the controlling faction in parentheses. Planets with multiple Factions or Governors are separated by a "/" with spaces on both sides. Deep Core *Aaghra – Second Imperium *Aargau – Second Imperium *Byss – Controlling Faction Unknown *Foerost – Imperial Remnant *Khomm – Mandalorian Empire *Ojom – Order of the True Sith *Prakith – Zabarian Corporation (Lady San Braeden) / The Horica Sovereign Empire *Tython – Ancient Order of the Whills Core Worlds *Abregado-rae – Faction Unknown *Alderaan – Council of the Unified Force (Jason Dramon) *Brentaal IV – Mandalorian Empire (Malice Hingang) *Caamas – Zabarian Corp (Lady San Zabar) / The Horica Sovereign Empire *Corellia – Galactic Republic / Corellian Jedi Order *Corulag – Controlling Faction Unknown *Coruscant – Galactic Republic *Drall – Galactic Republic *Fresia – Mandalorian Empire / Incom Corporation (Plu Ordinii) *Kuat – Warriors of the Iron Fists *Nubia – (Thyrsus Jax) *Ralltiir – Controlling Faction Unknown *Rendili – Galactic Republic *Selonia – Galactic Republic *Talus – Galactic Republic *Tralus – Galactic Republic Colonies *Arkania – Galactic Republic / Guardians of the Jedi Order (Arhiia Concordia) *Balmorra – The Horica Sovereign Empire *Carida – Galactic Republic *Fondor – Galactic Republic *Lao-mon – Controlling Faction Unknown *Neimoidia – Mandalorian Empire (Malice Hingang) Inner Rim *Adari – Adarian Security Council (Reaper) *Ambria – Controlling Faction Unknown *Bilbringi – New Order of the Eye (Lord Bacca) *Bogden – Controlling Faction Unknown *Chazwa – Controlling Faction Unknown *Hapes – Galactic Republic *Kiffex – Controlling Faction Unknown *Kiffu – Apocalypse Exchange / Kiffu Guardians (Kaine) *Manaan – Warriors of the Iron Fists (Ronin) *Myrkr – Mandalorian Empire *Obroa-skai – Controlling Faction Unknown *Onderon – New Order of the Eye (Dragus) *Taanab – Vegemite Sith Enclave *Thyferra – Vegemite Sith Enclave *Zeltros – (Raven Alora) / (Gadrial’lya) Expansion Region *Contruum – Controlling Faction Unknown *Gyndine – Imperial Remnant *Kinyen – New Order of the Eye (Dragus) *Osarian – Osarian Jedi Council *Rhommamool – The Tyrian Triumvirate *Shilli – New Order of the Eye (Dragus) *Vandelhelm – New Order of the Eye (Dragus) Mid Rim *Algara II – Controlling Faction Unknown *Anobis – Controlling Faction Unknown *Anzat – Phoenix Imperium *Bimmisaari – Galactic Republic *Bothawui – Controlling Faction Unknown *Concord Dawn – Mandalorian Proctectors (Banvon Tawr) *Dressel – Flames of Ishval Mercenary Unit (Chrono) *Falleen – The Exchange *Haruun Kal – Council of the Unified Force (Murdock) *Iridonia – Iridonia Empire *Juvex – Phoenix Imperium (Matar Lyndruss) *Kashyyyk – Kashyyyk Sith (Saber Windu) *Malastare – Controlling Faction Unknown *Naboo – Galactic Republic (Queen Adrianna) *Nal Hutta – Controlling Faction Unknown *Nar Shaddaa – The Horica Sovereign Empire *Null – Phoenix Imperium *Rodia – Free Jedi Order (Oraltor Nadon) *Togoria – Dark Jedi Order (Xeroc Pyros) *Toydaria – Arok Valestrom *Umgul – Mist Government *Vortex – House of Khar *Zolan – Controlling Faction Unknown Outer Rim (East) *Abraxin – Sol Republic (Talon Reaver) *Agamar – Confederacy of Independent Companies (Seleck Tanes) *Barab I – Flames of Ishval Mercenary Unit (Chrono) *Bastion – Phoenix Imperium (Matar Lyndruss) *Dantooine – Phoenix Imperium (Matar Lyndruss) *Dathomir – Phoenix Imperium (Matar Lyndruss) *Felucia – The Felucian Conclave *Garqi – L'Angele Noir *Honoghr – L'Angele Noir (Adieumus Matango) *Jabiim – Phoenix Imperium (Matar Lyndruss) *Kessel – The Exchange *Klatooine – Controlling Faction Unknown *Korriban – Pheonix Imperium (Matar Lyndruss) *Lianna – Mandalorian Empire / Sienar-Santhe Corporation (Taung H'rel) *Malachor V – Illuscio Blackhawk *Mandalore – Mandalorian Empire *The Maw – Incom Corporation *Mirial – (Danula Ryark) *Mon Calamari – Galactic Republic *Muunilinst – Vegemite Sith Enclave (William Reign) *Ordo – Mandalorian Empire (Jaccien Ordo) *Ossus – Galactic Republic / Ossus Jedi/L'Angele Noir *Rhen Var – Phoenix Imperium *Serenno – The Tau Empire *Taris – Imperial Remnant *Telos IV – Controlling Faction Unknown *Thule – Controlling Faction Unknown *Wayland – Phoenix Imperium *Yaga Minor – Phoenix Imperium (Matar Lyndruss) *Yavin 4 – Jedi Praxeum of Yavin IV *Ziost – Iridonian Empire (Negue Ragnos) Outer Rim (West) *Adarion – New Order of the Eye (Dragus) *Alzoc III – Braeden *Anoth – New Order of the Eye (Dragus) *Bespin – New Order of the Eye *Clak’dor VII – New Order of the Eye (Dragus) *Dagobah – Controlling Faction Unknown *Eriadu – Imperial Remnant *Forest Moon of Endor – Jedi Shadows (Zalor Anneri) / Night Jedi (Jobie Wan Kenobi) *Geonosis – Mandalorian Empire (MandalMine Collective) *Hoth – New Order of the Eye (Dragus) *Ison – Controlling Faction Unknown *Kamino – Controlling Faction Unknown *Mustafar – Controlling Faction Unknown *Pzob – New Order of the Eye (Dragus) *Rishi – New Order of the Eye (Dragus) *Roon – Imperial Remnant *Ryloth – Galactic Republic *Sullust – The Horica Sovereign Empire *Sump – New Order of the Eye (Mortale) *Tatooine – The Exchange / R'Crurak Clan *Utapau – Imperial Remnant / The Horica Sovereign Empire *Varonat – Incom Corporation (Plu Ordinii) Tingel Arm *Ammuud – Controlling Faction Unknown *Belkadan – Jedi Safe Haven *Bonadan – Controlling Faction Unknown *Dubrillion – Phoenix Imperium (Matar Lyndruss) *Etti IV – Controlling Faction Unknown *Sernpidal – Chiss Ascendancy Wild Space *Adumar – Phoenix Imperium (Matar Lyndruss) *Bakura – The Tau Empire *Nirauan – Empire of the Hand (Cass Raklin) Unknown Regions *Csilla – Chiss Ascendancy *Ilum – Chiss Ascendancy *Lehon – Mandalorian Empire / Empire of the Hand (Plu Ordinii) *Zonama Sekot – Dark Jedi Order The Netherworld *Harmony – Control Impossible *The Living Force – Control Impossible *Manda – Control Impossible *Chaos – Control Impossible Category:JvS RP Category:JvS RP